


Hopeful Trust

by pirateghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), practice, scene recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateghost/pseuds/pirateghost
Summary: Basically a scene recreation after Dream threatens exile and Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity discuss.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 20





	Hopeful Trust

**Author's Note:**

> this was practice and i didnt really correct anything other than the more obvious mistakes so i apologize!

While the shock still flows through the bodies of those who witnessed the end of an almost new beginning a slow and deafening anger cut through the silent emotion. “Tommy,” Tubbo began twirling around, “you had one job. You had one job to be positive, to be peaceful… and you messed it up.” The blunt words gave Tommy the urge to puke up all his faults and regrets but whatever apology sat on this tip of his tongue, he refused to admit he was in the wrong. 

“You fucked up- Oh, Tommy, you really fucked up.” Quackity distantly said.  
“No this is on you two as well.”

Fundy choked on his words, Quackity trying to justify themselves to Tubbo. Tommy didn't care. He didn't care that they both were pinning the blame on him, he didn't have the energy to argue back. He couldn't when his best friend stared at him with a disappointment that drowned him, adding onto the many reasons sleep was hard to come by. 

The wall was ugly, standing tall and strong. 

The wall became too similar to what he missed so Tommy faced his friends. “ If there is anyone to pin it on it’s Tommy! He signed the document and then misbehaved.” Quackity seemed too close to hitting him for the blonde to feel unsure of who exactly had a hand on this spiraling situation. Quackity let out a heavy sigh, letting go of his shaky fists, “Tommy why didn't you tell us this?” Quackity was disappointed and he didn't think it would feel this terrible. 

“Tubbo, he's only doing this to get under your skin so you turn on me, alright?” He was panicked, but Dream didn't just make decisions on a whim. 

“No actually! Very clearly what he's doing is to get your discs ‘cause   
he wants them!”  
“But the reason he's doing this is because- he knows that... He-”  
“You had one job, you couldn't do one job for me, one damn job and it was for your own good!” Tubbo threw his hands, getting closer. A fire sparked between them, a crack started to grow on the soft shell that protected the innocence of friendship. A distrust and exhaustion pried apart their tight binds together. “So you know what? If the roles were reversed, as you said, you probably wouldn't exile me-” 

“I wouldn't.”

“- because I would have actually listened to you and done what you said and have a couple ounces of respect for you!” Tubbo took a deep breath, “You've messed this up for no one but yourself.” Tommy suppressed a shiver. 

“Selfish,” Tubbo barked, a flinch made itself visible. Pitiful looks from those around the teen, Tommy couldn't find it in himself to be angry at his friend though. He really did mess up for no one but himself, he was selfish.

“No-”

Quackity interrupted, “I'm gonna say it now. There's nothing- We can't- What's next?” 

“We have two days,” Fundy repeated seemingly lost in the conversation totally. His attention cuts in only every once and awhile. 

“Tubbo-”

“I don't want to exile you! Okay!?” Tubbo shouted. On the verge of tears, his voice quivered. Tommy so badly just wished Wilbur wasn't on the brink of insanity and still ruled what he created. He was always a good leader, the best he knew. All his life he personally thought that's the one defining, good trait he developed from Phil. He just didn't want Tubbo to look so worn down.  
“This whole war, all of this! L’manberg, everything, this has started way before L’manberg,” Tommy waved his hands, gesturing to the ugly walls they stood outside of. It was supposed to be just him and Tubbo, We can't be split now. You cant- Its always been me and you.” Desperation clung to his words, “C’mon, please!” 

“I don't want to exile you! I don't want to! I don't want to exile you.”

“And you wouldn't exile me! The power is getting to your head! I know you got the President, I know I wanted Wilbur to be President! That's why I gave it to him and I'm happy for you, but this isn't what we were meant to do.” Tubbo wasn't meant to know the power - pain - of being responsible for an entire nation. “It's always been about getting back the discs ‘cause that's what we started fighting for! There have been too many times where I put them to the side. When L’manberg was blown up for the first time and I put them to the side, but now I don't have to because you can handle this!” Tommy left out how much he overestimated Tubbo, left out how much he trusted Wilbur long after his death. 

“Yeah, we could have handled this if you listened.”

“If I had listened there wouldn't be any difference! There would still be a war, I would be on probation! You can't probate your friend even if I had listened, you can't. I would have never, in a million years, put down to probate Tubbo! Make him report to this prick everyday! I would have never done that even if you wanted to, I would understand and help you, I wouldn't just-” 

Tommy lost his fight. The fire that was raging fell into a slow stop. He didn't want to feel betrayed yet, but at the same time the bitter taste of it was in the back of his throat. Breaking eye contact, the word selfish started to run in his mind and break any type of anger left in him. What remained were the mangled parts of what used to be a child. Holding his look on the ground he thought, 

‘Maybe I should be exiled’.

“Tubbo.” Ramboo spoke. He stepped up hovering behind Tommy almost protectively. A hand raised to the younger's tense shoulder, rubbing a finger to give momentary comfort.

“Yeah?”

“You said Tommy was selfish. You said he said he didn't care for anyone else, but that's just not true.” Pushing the side of Tommy he continued, “I robbed George's house too but in court he said it was just him when he could have pinned the blame on me. He could have said it was me, there was evidence it was me, but he didn't. He isn't selfish. He can't be selfish. Tommy and I robbed Georges house and we didn't mean for it to burn, we didn't mean for anything to burn.” 

“Tommy. Is this true?”  
“It is.” 

“He covered for me. He is not selfish. Tommy isn't after what he did and I've been here for only a few days. He isn't selfish, he can't be.” 

Confidence came up, where it was buried from the deep shame and embarrassment. Desperate confidence was what drove him so deep in horse shit but fuck if he was going to let go of that feeling now. All Ranboo had to do was keep him from falling over. 

“Everything we’ve been through. Every time I put the discs aside and I think for one time-” Tommy felt a bubble of hysteria creep into his heart, “After Wilbur has gone, the villain is gone, Schlatt the dictator is gone!” In the slightest moment he wondered if this is how Wilbur felt; angry and desperate for some to just understand. “Tubbo, you can't turn into what you hate. You can't be the next Schlatt.”

“If you exile me, you are following in that man's footsteps,” Confident or not, he was still desperate, “please.”

Tubbo drew in a breath, “Well, okay.” Offended and angry himself, he said a sharp, venomous line, “As long as I can’t be the next Schlatt. You can't be the next Wilbur.”

‘Tommy, let’s be the bad guys.’

“Fellas, we need to make a decision now, okay?” Quackity held out his hand to calm whatever was about to burst down. “Tubbo I don't know what's in your mind, you're the President, you have the last word.” 

“We have three days,” Fundy added.  
“Consider the options-”

Tommy felt that unknown anger again, they were considering the option of exiling him and God was he fuming. “Are the options between staying and fighting for our rights as humans or me living in complete isolation? Are you guys actually considering exiling me?”

A stinging hurt embedded itself in once pure, happy memories. Taking a deep breath and a quick thought; he was such a bad friend. “ See what the people want!” The people would want him gone, no matter how much were his friends, he would be gone if it were up to the people. God did he just want hope for fucking once. 

Seething in rage he kicked the pebbles under him, “Dude, this wasn't how it was meant to go. I didn't know Dream was gonna decide-” 

Crossing his arms he felt like a child again. Stomping and kicking, pouting and complaining. Techno had just won a fair game of rock, paper, scissors for the last pie slice. Wilbur taking the smallest of bites. The pig hybrid even offered to share a bit and himself refusing to take any of it. He felt like a child again minus the lack of comfort hugs and innocent giggles. 

He felt like crying, “That's so fucked up! How do you not see he's fucked?! The only thing he wants is the only thing I care about!-” He couldn't do anything right, frustrated and regretful. “-Well not the one thing.” He wondered if Dream had also thought of Sapnap and George; he wondered if Dream was rubbing off on him. 

Tubbo looked close to crying but neither cried one tear. “Mmn, the one thing you care about.”

A well-known self hatred settled in his brain. “The one thing he wants.” Because God if he took Tubbo, Tommy may just break.

“Tommy, maybe consider putting the discs aside. Maybe consider there's so much more than-” Quackity stood tall and still, he and Fundy seemed so well put together. Both Tubbo and him were out of breath, twitching from the overwhelming emotions. A jealousy sparked between them. 

“That's what I’ve done this entire time! That's why L’manberg is here! Everything.” Nobody understood.

Fundy scoffed, “Oh yeah, what a beautiful state it's in, huh?”

“This is where we’re at now, Tommy. I understand how much those discs mean to you but sometimes-” 

“And I have had those sometimes!”

“You have to compromise! We all have had to.” 

“I have! Big Q I have compromised!” Tommy cried, nobody was understanding. Quackity’s softened look diminished.

“I know you have, but look at the state we’re in! Look at this!” 

“I have compromised- I have put them to the side with Wilbur, I put them to the side so many times!” He was out of breath. 

Tommy was tired of having to prove himself. A child he was, but what he was saying was completely reasonable. Wasn't it? “I have put them to the side every single time. Finally! My friend- my best friend is leading! Surely this is the time to not put them to the side! I've put them to the side every other time, When there was a crazy man! When there was a dictator, every time I put them to the side and now I've got my most trusted ally leading! Surely this is the time to go, this is the time to get my discs!” 

“And look what happened,” Fundy added.

“But that doesn't mean you should just fucking exile me!”

“We had a discussion about whether it was going to be peaceful. We had an outcome that was beneficial!”

He stuttered, his friends really didn't see what was the problem. Friends don't fucking probate each other, “I was gonna go- I was probated!”

“This is not that outcome, Tommy!” 

“You know what, Tommy? I applaud you for how you stood up to Dream. I applaud you for trying to do something to save our nation because at the end of the day, even if you were put on probation we would still have that guy on top of us” The praise almost felt forgein. The praise coming from someone else unprompted felt amazing, a slight rush was left in his head. “But I gotta tell you something now, Tommy, as much as I applaud that and your courage, we need to compromise and stop all of this.”

He rubbed his eyes, “I am tired, I am so tired. I'm tired of what's been going on. It started off with Schlatt, he fucked us all over. Now it's happening with Dream, he's fucked us all over.” Quackity grabbed Tommy’s shoulders, “We need- You need to compromise, Tommy, you need to compromise. You need to understand.”

Didn't anyone understand Tommy was tired too. He was exhausted. After Wilbur's downfall and witnessing that downfall till the very end, he wanted to completely give up. Give up the discs, friendships, everything. Tommy didn't want Tubbo to be president because in the end he knew he would be right beside him. Right beside him to be a stable force just in case his friend couldn't stand by himself anymore. In case it wore down Tubbo as much as it did Wilbur and Schlatt. 

He pushed Quackity’s hands off him, “I've compromised for too long.”

Silence deafened the air. Frustration polluting what was once the purity of friendships and laughs. Tubbo continued to cut through it all, “On top of that, not everything is black and white. There is a lot of things to be considered in these decisions like when you do go after your discs, there's a way of going about that and I am more than happy to help, but there's more people at stake than-” 

“No,” Tommy made harsh eye contact, “you've proven tonight that this is your nation.” It was no longer his or Wilbur's, no longer just a community built off of what was supposed to be lasting friendships and safety. “This is your disc, it's not about that.” It wasn't about Tommy and Tubbo anymore. The teen felt his heart harden a little more, trying to avoid grieving over what could still be obtained. 

“How much are you willing to sacrifice for those discs? How much is enough? How much longer is it going to be until you realize maybe the discs aren't that worth it after all? When is that going to happen?” Tommy didn't know. He didn't think much of what he thought was important, L’manberg was no longer L’manberg without Wilbur. It was gone. Tubbo was making new L’manberg. When was he going to value something other than those stupid discs, why couldn't he let them go?

“After all,” Tubbo added, “Dream now considers them his discs apparently.” 

“But they aren't.” A sudden fear pricked him, does Tubbo consider them Dreams discs. “You've got a disc and I've given that to you so I can trust you with it so please”

“Tommy, you can trust me.”

“Please, ‘cause I know this is rough right now but I still trust you.” Doubt swallowed him, but he wanted to fight for hope. Hope that he could still trust Tubbo. “Think of all those times we sat on the bench. Now we’re standing opposing each other! We’re usually side by side.”

“Yeah, this is messed up.”

“I say Friday we reconvene. We see what the people want, what we want.” 

Tommy didn't want to reconvene, he wanted to run away with Tubbo. “But please... c’mon,” pleading wasn’t something he did but it slipped out. “I don't know- you’re standing against me now. I get that it's not just me,” but it was his life, “I put too much to the side.” He was losing, “I had sacrificed enough.” He scared himself, realizing everything that has happened over the past few months, maybe even the past year. Never allowing himself to process the events, they just ended in loss of sleep and a breaking character. 

“This isn't some villain arc. This isn't some betrayal.” Tommy felt like confirming. He wasn't becoming the next Wilbur, he won't, and neither will Tubbo. 

“Regardless how this goes, regardless of the outcome, and regardless of what caused it.” Quackity gave a pitiful smile. He looked tired, afraid, frustrated. “We all are in this together, there is no looking away from what happened.”

“When it comes down to Friday, whether Dream like it or not, we’re gonna have to say you are or aren't going to exile me.”

Tubbo looked at Tommy, “Aren't.” A wave of, something, came up in his throat. Swallowing it down, he allowed a relaxed breath to fall out. He knew he could trust Tubbo. Wilbur didn't need to be President for their friendship to remain intact. Tubbo would always be with him and Tommy would always be with Tubbo. 

“If the people choose to not exile Tommy, what happens to L’manberg?” Fundy cut in before any more positive feelings got in the way. The man looked weak in the knees, sick at the thought of the unknowable, but behind those eyes he was reassured by something. Tommy couldn't see past why he looked all knowing, in a way Techno looks constantly, Fundy knew something. In fact, they all did. 

“I guess,” brushing hair out of his face, he sighed, “it won't be anymore.”

‘It wasn't meant to be.’ 

It went quiet again. Tommy treasured the quietness, he liked to sit and play music discs in the quiet. By himself or accompanied by someone, he liked when he wasn't talking. Now, Tommy wasn't talking because it wasn't needed, no, he wasn't talking because he was afraid that if he did it’d end him dead. 

Quackity broke it, “Tubbo, I understand you're running a poll, but are you really…” He seemed to rethink his words giving a glance to the blonde as he continued, “Do what's best for the nation, but Tubbo, think about this for a second. We have negotiated for too long and we are in this position, whether we like it or not, we are in this position. And, if we give that man what he wants at the end of the day what does that make us?”

“No better than him,” Tubbo answered. 

“Pussies,” they laughed. Tommy did something right. They laughed in the seriousness of the moment. He gave them a small breather. They wouldn't exile him. 

After the laughter died out, Quackity spoke again. “Tommy, this is the position we’re in, and again, I applaud you for sticking up for what you thought was right but there also needs to be a limit.”

“I've hit the- I- Have- No.” Tommy started walking away. He knew what his anger could do, he knew his limits. He knew when harsh words were about to spill and whatever filter every one else had, he didn't. Honesty was always his best policy. 

They all started following him, “What is a limit?! What was it-”

“I’ve said this time and time- Don't fucking follow me! I've said there is a limit, I've compromised too many times, I've given too many times!” His walk slowed, to hear what they had to say, for someone to catch him. Slowing his walk into a complete stop, he waited for someone to step next to him.   
“Then let's find out where that takes us! Let's find out!”

“That's why I pulled out the Spirit card!” And look where that got them.

“Then let's see where that takes us.” The group walked closer to Tommy. Approaching him like a scared cat, a feral dog. “It's not what the people want, it's what we want. What Tubbo wants.” Calm. Tommy felt better. Tubbo wanted him, he trusted Tubbo. They could never get rid of each other, it was Tommy and Tubbo against the world. He was sure he wasn't going to be exiled. 

“If we want to go all in, then let's go for it.”

“I do,” the teen said confidently. Standing a bit taller, he resisted the urge to ask Tubbo to go with him. 

“Okay.”

“Alright.”

With that the group dispersed. Tommy walked away with a new feeling. He felt scared, close to shaking, close to puking. Anxiety poke his skin. It wasn't up to the people, it was up to Tubbo. The people don't choose, Tubbo chooses. The people don't care for Tommy, Tubbo is Tommy’s best friend. The people want him gone, Tubbo doesn't want him gone. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you <3


End file.
